Transformers - Intimate Team Work
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Summary inside this is only a three shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun.

Gift fiction for **Shizuka Taiyou and SheSpiritPrime **

Fandom – Bayverse

Author note - Takes place during the first movie, but instead of Bumblebee getting captured by Sector 7. They get Optimus Prime and it goes completely different after that; Special shout out to LittleEnglishLass for the one part of the story idea.

Summary: Optimus Prime is in a dangerous situation on the run from Sector 7, but his unique situation turns even stranger when he realizes his enemy is in the same situation. They must learn to trust one another if they are going to reach the only living Autobot who is on Earth from Optimus' team. The one drawback however, is what all the experiments Sector 7 did to their bodies; and slim chance they can be changed back if they do not kill each other first.

Transformers - Intimate Team Work

Chapter 1

Optimus Prime, noble leader of the Autobots on a strange alien planet trying to recover the Allspark; had done so much for his people, his team. He had insisted Bumblebee take the two humans Samuel James Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes with him. He did not know that would be the last he would ever see of any of his team again.

Optimus had tried to lead Sector 7 away from his team, he was the leader and had to protect them. What he did not count on was for Sector 7 to shoot something which froze his internal workings forcing him into emergency stasis.

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him, was the smirking face of the human known as Agent Simmons…..

**Several months later…..**

Optimus was in and out of consciousness, the pain which surged through his energon lines was unbearable. He had never felt anything like it in all his cycles, he was kept in a strange awareness of what was happening to him. He felt unimaginable agony, his azure optics focused on the human he had come to learn was Tom Bandacheck. He was just as cruel as the one known as Agent Simmons.

He saw Agent Simmons, and the human had such a smug expression on his face. It disgusted Optimus.

"It looks like he and the other two are the only survivers." Simmons said.

"Where did the other one get too?" Bandacheck asked.

"We don't know, it will be hard to find him; but we have these two for now." Simmons said with a snide tone of voice as he glanced at Optimus. "Hear that NBE-2 aren't going anywhere, and neither is NBE-1 you belong to us now forever or until you die whichever comes first." Simmons snarled as Optimus looked away his spark filled with dread and something very alien to him…..fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Optimus had been poked, prodded and electrocuted by the different humans called Sector 7; but it was who lay near him on a metal table that confused him. His enemy, his rival lay just as immobilized as he was.

When the humans had left them alone, that was when Optimus tried to talk to him.

**"**Megatron…. Can you hear me?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I am not deaf these slagging insects will pay," Megatron said as he snarled, but not at Optimus.

Optimus merely glanced away then, he was exhausted and his spark hurt. Megatron's normally cold angry red optics flared but painfully. He glanced over at the flamed prime, who he tried to read by his emotions on his face plates.

"Do you think they intend to offline us, prime?" he asked in an odd tone.

"I do not know, Megatron, I am not sure of their plans." Optimus said.

"Perhaps, if we can think of a plan, we can use it to our advantage, what do you think?" he asked.

"I believe it is worth a try," Optimus said.

Megatron nodded but Optimus wasn't really paying attention, the prime was concerned very concerned.

Optimus wondered seriously what their fate would be, he didn't know who the other Cybertronian was that the humans had mentioned. Was it one of his Autobots, or one of Megatron's Decepticons. Did it even matter in the long run, would the humans win and extinguish them borh.

Optimus offlined his optics, while Megatron watched him cautiously. Megatron noted how Optimus looked careworn, his new appearance looked oddly fitting for him now with the flames. He heard the sounds which came from the prime, he knew he was in agony. He would not show the pain, but he could still sense the weariness and exhaustion in the prime's movements. It didn't matter how confined either of them were, Megatron turned his helm away for just a few moments and when he turned his helm to the sound he heard coming from in Prime's direction. He was shocked at what he saw, Optimus Prime was shrinking!

"What in primus name is happening to you?" Megatron demanded.

Optimus turned his helm toward Megatron, a confused expression meeting horrified burning red optics.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as his optics landed on his once brother in arms. "Y-You are shrinking, Megatron," Optimus said in a bewildered tone of voice.

"What….?" Megatron asked startled.

"You are shrinking, Megatron," Optimus said.

Megatron processed Optimus' words, and he glanced back at Optimus.

"You are shrinking too, Prime; what have these insects done to us?" Megatron demanded.

"I do not know, but this is not a good development, Megatron," Optimus said.

Megatron did not answer, what was he going to say there was nothing to say now. There was one thing he did know though, and that was that he was going to make every last insect fleshling pay for this insult.

However both Cybertronians were suddenly shrinking at a alarming rate; it was startling to both mechs. It was Megatron who realized something, if the humans had known they would be shrinking. Then they would have strapped them down a little better, so they could escape if they played their cards correct.

Megatron glanced over at Optimus who was shrinking at a rapid speed, he saw the prime wince in pain. Megatron realized why he had winced, the rapid shrinking was hurting their joints and cables.

Megatron snarled, as he sat up, and forgetting himself started to get down, realizing too late he was not big any longer.

He fell to the floor, growling in anger; while Optimus glanced down his optics dimming.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Does it look like I am alright to you?" Megatron snapped as he carefully got to his foot pedes.

Optimus winced at the tone, and glanced away.

"There is no need to be rude, I am in the same predicament as you." Optimus remarked.

Megatron merely snarled.

"What about me, I need to get down too," Optimus said.

"Hold on," Megatron barked as he glanced around his red optics spying something Optimus could climb onto.

Optimus watched wearily as Megatron rolled over something for him to climb onto.

"Use this, and hurry," Megatron ordered as Optimus nodded and obeyed.

Megatron watched, as Optimus carefully got onto the wheeled object; just as Megatron got an idea.

"Make room I am going to blast us out of here," Megatron said bracing himself on the object.

"What are you doing?" Optimus demanded.

"See the window, we are going through it," Megatron answered as Optimus glanced toward the window his optics widened then.

"You will get us both offlined, Megatron," Optimus remarked.

"We are going to get offlined here, if we stay now be quiet and let me use my thrusters." Megatron said as he pushed Optimus down trying to protect him as his thrusters ignited.

"Hold on….!" Megatron ordered.

"To what…..?" Optimus demanded.

"Anything….." Megatron ordered just as they blasted through the window several of the Sector Seven men came in spotting them escaping.

_Oh Scrap….._

The men in the Sector Seven lab were stunned at the escape; and when Agent Simmons and Tom Bandacheck got in they knew heads were going to roll.

They watched as Simmons and Bandacheck walked in, they glared at the others.

"Why didn't you freeze their systems?" Bandacheck demanded.

"Sir, you need to let us explain, they are not the same since they were when they were captured." An unidentified man said.

Simmons glared at him then.

"And pray tell, how are they different?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"They have shrunk." Was all he said.

"WHAT…?" Bandacheck asked stunned.

"They are tiny robots now," he said.

"Find them," Bandacheck ordered. "I knew we should have moved them back to the dam; but no we had to move them here." He grumbled as Simmons walked over toward the window and spotted energon on the glass.

He turned toward Bandacheck, his face all aglow with smiles.

"Not a total loss, either both of them or one of them is injured." Simmons said.

"You heard him, find them now!" Bandacheck ordered.

**(Where Optimus and Megatron were)**

Megatron and Optimus kept trying to stay ahead of the humans; Optimus was injured his energon dripping down his servo. Megatron glanced at the prime, and grabbed his servo trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to keep going but you are leaving a trail." Megatron snapped as he tried to wrap Optimus' servo.

"Do not yell at me, it is not my fault I am injured, Megatron!" Optimus retorted as he trudged along next to Megatron.

"We have to find out who the other Cybertronian is that survived those insects capture." Megatron said as he glanced over at the prime.

Megatron noted that Optimus looked careworn and exhausted. His azure optics dimmed, his joints creaked although so did Megatron's the size reduction was terrible strain on both mechs. He needed to find shelter for them both, and they needed fuel. He glanced at Optimus once more, and he wondered who they could trust to help them.

"What was the name of that insect, who had the glasses?" Megatron asked.

"He is not an insect, his name is Samuel James Witwicky and his femme's name was Mikaela Banes." Optimus said tiredly.

Megatron cast a sideways glance at him then.

"Can he be trusted?" Megatron asked.

"I believe so, but I do not know where to find them. I mean I know where Samuel's dwelling is, but aside from that I do not know where else he and the femme would be?" Optimus said.

"We shall search for him and the femme then," Megatron remarked. "Come along, we shall seek shelter for tonight," Megatron added as Optimus nodded not bothering to make a comment about the orders he was given.

Optimus was just too exhausted, and he was in agony and low on fuel. Megatron led them to where some caves were, he watched Optimus lay in the corner of the cave curling in against himself. Megatron watched as Optimus shivered, and he growled and closed his optics.

Meanwhile Optimus turned over, his optics dim as he saw Megatron resting with his back toward him. He was cold, and he wanted warmth, but knew he would not get it from Megatron. Mostly because Megatron really did not like him any longer; it was sad really. They used to be like brothers once, but they grew apart when he became prime.

He missed the old Megatron, the old Megatron would have invited him into his servos; the old Megatron would have done so much to be his friend but now….

The fact Megatron helped him escape was a surprise in itself; he wondered why he helped him escape actually. However now, he was just cold and wanted to warm up, he wondered if Megatron would mind if he curled up near him. Then he thought twice about it, he did not wish to be pushed away not right now. So, he tried to get warm the best he could; while his thoughts moved toward his team.

He thought about Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Bumblebee; where were they and what happened to them. He hurt so bad, and he was so low on fuel. He fell into a fitful recharge never realizing Megatron had turned over and was watching him.

Megatron waited until he knew Optimus was in recharge; and then he siphoned out some energon. He got up, and put the energon into Optimus' port making sure the prime had some energon.

"Recharge Optimus," Megatron mumbled as his clawed hand ran over the small prime's face. "Rest Orion," Megatron said as he sat back down after on his side and fell into recharge as well.

Several hours later, Optimus onlined with a start; he was still so cold. He looked over to where Megatron was lying, he wanted to curl up next to him so badly. He pushed the thoughts out of his memory core, and started to turn over when he winced at the pain in his body.

"I hate this," Optimus mumbled. "I did nothing to deserve this treatment, I was trying to protect my team." He said as he heard Megatron stir.

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"I did not mean to wake you, I am sorry Megatron." Optimus said as Megatron huffed.

"Get over here," he growled.

"What….?" Optimus asked startled.

"I said get over here, before I change my processors and make you stay over there alone." Megatron snarled as Optimus unsteadily got to his feet and walked over.

Optimus had laid next to Megatron, he curled up against Megatron.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

"You're welcome," Megatron said as Optimus slowly cautiously slid his servos around Megatron, who did the same to Optimus.

"How is your servo?" Megatron asked.

Optimus sighed then.

"It hurts, I hope we can find Sam and Mikaela she is a mechanic." Optimus said curled up against Megatron who unbeknown to Optimus held a contented smile on his face plates while he felt Optimus' body against his own.

It felt suddenly like old times on Cybertron, before the war before things went horribly wrong….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron shifted slightly, his red optics zeroed in on Optimus. The prime was still recharging, and had an almost sad expression on his face plates. Megatron knew Optimus wanted him back, and right now Megatron wondered how he ever betrayed Optimus in the first place. He cautiously ran a clawed hand over the prime's face plates, and smiled sadly himself when Optimus merely mumbled in his recharge and curled up tighter against him.

"I am sorry for what I have done, Optimus; if we get out of this I will try to be a better friend to you." Megatron whispered as he sighed heavily.

Megatron glanced down, as Optimus curled in closer toward him. It made Megatron smile, he wasn't sure why. He just did, whether the closeness of Optimus was starting to get to him, he was not sure.

Optimus mumbled in his recharge, as his azure optics onlined and landed on his red ones.

"Thank you for allowing me to get warm, Megatron; it was thoughtful of you." He said.

Megatron nodded, as both leaders gently got to their foot pedes.

"We need to find Sam and Mikaela; but I am not sure how to get to him without someone finding us now," Optimus said.

Megatron thought to himself, Optimus had a point except perhaps they could use holoforms. Though he himself had never used one, but he was sure Optimus did.

"Holoform….?" Megatron asked.

"I have never tried to summon it in bipedal form, I will try but in this smaller form it may be harder." Optimus said as he concentrated trying to get the holoform to activate for himself.

It was on the seventh try when Optimus was rewarded with the holoform's appearance.

Megatron's smile faded, when the small form of Optimus collapse suddenly from the drain of energy.

"Optimus…!" Megatron shouted grabbing Optimus in his own smaller servos.

"It drained me…." He whispered.

"Rest more, and we will try in the morning, agreed?" he asked.

"Yes agreed," he said.

Optimus curled up against Megatron, and quietly fell into recharge. Megatron ran his one servo over Optimus' back struts. It was strange for Megatron to be so kind, especially to Optimus. Though, there was a time, when Optimus meant the world to him until his own personal agendas got in the way.

Megatron had once shared a brother bond with Optimus; he had recalled many times that they would be together. Optimus matched Megatron perfectly, when they used to spar together their strength matched perfectly. Megatron searched his memory core for certain memories and found them. He smiled, there were many times when he and Optimus played pranks on each other. They had been so close once. He wondered if they could be that close once more, he missed his brother.

However, there were matters at hand that needed to be addressed; they needed to be back into their true sizes first. He had tried several times to hail someone on his commlink, but was met with static. He did not want to try Starscream, because knowing his traitorous second in command like he did. He knew he would try to find them, and offline them.

Megatron sighed; perhaps Optimus will have better luck trying to contact someone for help. Megatron curled up against Optimus, and allowed his body to power down for some recharge as well.

Megatron and Optimus slept right on through until the better part of the afternoon. It was Megatron who onlined first, he glanced around checking his own time.

"Slag it, Optimus wake up; we need to get started finding Witwicky and his mate," Megatron replied shaking Optimus up slightly.

The flamed prime onlined with a jolt, his azure optics dimmed and then brightened.

"I am online, when do you want me to use my holoform?" Optimus asked.

"When we get near his dwelling, then we can use them." Megatron said.

"Them….?" Optimus asked.

Megatron glanced at Optimus then, he gave a fanged smile then.

"Yes, I will indulge in the holoform as well; I have never tried it because I did not find a use for it. Though Barricade has used his, I tried to hail one of my team but it was a failed attempt. I thought maybe you could try to see who is online from your team." Megatron said.

Optimus glanced up at Megatron, his optics once more dimmed in understanding at Megatron's words. Sector Seven could have offlined a lot of their team; that thought bothered Optimus totally.

He sighed, and then tried to commlink someone….. Anyone.

::::… This is Optimus Prime, is anyone there; please come in….:::::

There was nothing, no response and Optimus felt sick. He felt nothing, there was no response until….

::::….. Optimus, thank Primus, it's Ratchet….::::

::::….. Ratchet, are you and the others alright?...::::::

Silence at first.

:::…. Ratchet?...:::::

:::….. The others are gone Optimus, those humans back tracked and came after us as well….:::::

Optimus made a strange sound, while Megatron glanced over and grabbed him to steady him.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Megatron asked holding the tiny frame up from falling.

"My team…They are gone except for Ratchet, the humans butchered my team!" Optimus roared in pain.

::::….. Optimus are you alright, what did they do to you?...::::

::::….I am with Megatron, he helped me escape and has been different; it's almost like old times…::::

::::…. Optimus, he needs to know this as well, Sector Seven offlined his Decepticons as well. I was with Starscream for a bit, but he led them away from me and for his efforts was offlined…..:::::

::::….Slaggers…::::::

::::…. The two humans Witwicky and Banes; they are at the farm of Captain William Lennox...::::

::::…..Why are they there?...:::::

::::…. The parental units of both younglings were offlined, so Lennox was trying to hide them and keep them safe….::::

::::…. Do you have the location, Ratchet?...:::::

:::…. Yes, it is coming to you now….:::::

::::….. Ratchet, can you make your way to the Lennox farm, we will need your help….::::

:::….. Yes I can, y-you would have been proud of your scout, he died protecting the two human younglings….:::::

:::::….. I was always proud of him, stay safe my friend….:::::

::::….. You two as well…..:::::

Optimus signed off, and he felt energon roll down his face plates. Megatron knelt by his side, while he watched the energon roll down Optimus' face.

"Optimus….?" Megatron asked.

Optimus glanced up, his azure optics filled with sadness and pain.

"They killed your team as well, that were here on Earth; Starscream was with Ratchet and he led them away from Ratchet." Optimus said as he just broke down in Megatron's servos.

Megatron felt like he was hit in the chest with a blast, he tried to hold in the awkward alien energon from his optics. He never leaked.

Well no that was not entirely true, he did leak once. That was the time he had severed all ties with Optimus, he had been jealous that he was not named Prime. He had let his petty jealously win out over friendship and he was sorry ever since.

"We have to stop this human group, there must be something we can do." Megatron said.

"Perhaps, the humans who are helping Sam and Mikaela can help us?" Optimus said.

"There are humans helping the boy and his femme?" Megatron asked.

Optimus nodded.

"Affirmative, Lennox and his team are at his dwelling; Ratchet will meet us there." Optimus said.

"Does he know of our situation?" Megatron asked.

"Not yet," was all Optimus said.

"Let's get started then, we will get there….Together." Megatron said holding Optimus close.

"Yes, together dear friend." Optimus whispered. "Together."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ending

Optimus and Megatron walked along hidden pathways, keeping out of sight from humans. Optimus was quiet, he wasn't sure what he could say to Megatron now. They both lost their teams, but Optimus had his medic online at least. Though, Megatron did have his men who were not on Earth; in fact Optimus did too. That gave Optimus hope and also a plan; that he needed to discuss with Megatron.

"Megatron….?" Optimus asked.

Megatron glanced over at Optimus then, and saw the way Optimus' optics dimmed.

"Yes, Optimus…" Megatron said.

"What about Soundwave, where is he stationed in space?" Optimus asked.

"He was supposed to be heading for Earth; and then monitor transmissions from Earth's transmissions wave, why?" Megatron asked suddenly understanding his question.

"We need to save Cybertron somehow and…." Optimus stopped talking when he saw the expression on Megatron's face. "What did I say?" he asked.

"The Allspark was in the place, I was at first, when those slagging insects had me first." Megatron said.

"What, where were you at first?" Optimus asked in a hopeful tone.

"I am not sure of the location, but the location was on the glasses the human boy had." Megatron said as Optimus got a wild idea.

"Our men…..Megatron if we can get the Allspark we can bring back our offlined men and bring back our home." Optimus said.

Megatron grabbed Optimus in a hug enveloping the prime in such emotion that the prime didn't know what to make of it.

"W-What was that for?" Optimus asked.

"What do you think, Optimus?" Megatron asked with a chuckle. "It is time we finally put the past behind us and stayed friends and brother, don't you think?" Megatron asked.

Optimus smirked then.

"You are serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am serious." Megatron said.

Megatron grabbed Optimus and pulled him closer, the two had lost so much but they had been the best of friends once.

"Now, come along, we need to find the boy." Megatron said, all the while a loopy grin hit Optimus.

"We have to keep going and then we will make up for lost time and let our friendship soar once more, deal?" Megatron said.

"I am holding you to that, Megatron," Optimus said.

Megatron smirked then as they continued to walk toward their destination with new purpose now….

**(The Lennox farm)**

Optimus and Megatron got to the Lennox farm, but they were hurting a great deal. They were amazed how such little bodies could hurt so badly, but they made their bodies continue on regardless. There was just so much at stake, they could not allow pain to win at all.

They got to the farm, and both collapsed onto the ground.

"What in Primus name happened to you two?"

Optimus and Megatron jumped, when they heard the voice belonging to Ratchet.

"Oh for the love of Primus, you knew I was going to be here, Optimus!" Ratchet growled.

"Where is your true body?" Asked Optimus walking toward the holoform.

"Over there hidden, now I will ask again what happened to you two?" Ratchet asked.

"Sector Seven experimented on us and we shrank as a result of it." Megatron said. "Optimus is injured on his servo, can you see to him please?" Megatron asked as Ratchet looked dumbfounded.

"Did you just say please?" Ratchet asked.

"I did, so do not make me say it again, medic," Megatron snarled.

Ratchet smirked, and then got to Optimus' side; and started to tend to his wound. Optimus glanced over at Megatron who was watching Ratchet tend to him. Ratchet was watching the whole exchange with an amazed smirk.

"I see this has brought about team work, that is refreshing." Ratchet said.

"Intimate team work," Megatron added with a smugness; which caused Optimus to smirk.

"You are friends and brothers now?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"Yes, we are once more." Optimus answered.

"It is about time you two finally did," Ratchet huffed.

That got both leaders to look at the medic in shock.

"What did you say?" Optimus asked dumbfounded.

Ratchet tightened his grip on his wrench, but continued on his work with his leader's servo.

"You two have been always been together as close as two Cybertronians can get without being mates, but then when all the trouble started you grew apart. But brother bonds will not be denied, so see you will always somehow be brought back to your friendship and brother bond to each other in the end." Ratchet said with an amused chuckle.

"You find this amusing, Medic?" Megatron snapped.

Ratchet hit him with his wrench like lightning.

"Yes, I do; do not sass me." Ratchet said his optics dimming.

Optimus knew why, and decided to tell Ratchet what they intended to do. Optimus and Megatron both explained to Ratchet their plans. The medic's smile broke wider then, his idea hitting him like a blast from battle.

"The Allspark will bring you two back to your full sizes as well, and I have an idea who else can help." Ratchet said.

"Who…..?" Megatron asked.

"Lennox's team, they are all at the farm; they have been arriving for days now. What I didn't know was Samuel and Mikaela figured you were still a prisoner, they were planning on freeing you and getting the Allspark out of Sector Seven's clutches." Ratchet said.

"Megatron call your remaining team, we are getting what belongs to us and leaving this planet." Optimus said.

Megatron nodded, as they headed over to the Lennox farm. Ratchet used his holoform and got Lennox's team, Sam and Mikaela to help they headed into the wooded area where Optimus and Megatron were waiting.

"Optimus, what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Sector Seven experimented on us, this was the end result of it." Optimus answered.

Optimus explained that Megatron was not a danger to Earth any longer, but that they needed to secure the Allspark.

Megatron's team arrived Thundercracker, Skywarp, Hook, Shockwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, as well as some of Optimus' troops Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, and Chromia, Jolt, Mudflap and his twin Skids. The teams were told that the war was over, which made both sides rather happy about that. Soundwave monitored things from his spot, Optimus also got word Omega Supreme was on his way to take everyone home.

Sam gave Optimus the glasses, and the Autobot leader looked at the glasses finding the location of the Allspark. Lennox and his team vowed to help them as well, they were tired of groups like Sector Seven. He intended to have a long talk with John Keller and the president, these groups had to be stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Autobots, the Decepticons, Lennox's team, Sam and Mikaela headed off to where the Allspark was located. Arcee and Chromia along with Ravage scouted ahead, while Laserbeak and the two seekers soared from the sky for anything out of the ordinary.

Optimus and Megatron rode in Ratchet's vehicle form; the two sitting very close to each other. Optimus was slightly more quiet then usual, which had Megatron concerned slightly.

"We will win and crush Sector Seven, Optimus," he said tighting his grip on the prime's armor.

Optimus glanced over at his brother, and nodded.

"Thank you, Megatron," Optimus said with a smile crossing his face.

Megatron smirked, and then nodded at Optimus.

"You are most welcome Optimus," Megatron remarked

They headed toward the dam and both sets of warriors both Autobot and Decepticon had been preparing for battle with Sector Seven.

**(Hoover Dam)**

Bandacheck and Simmons had gotten to the dam, when they had lost both Optimus and Megatron.

"I knew we should have brought the other one here too instead of moving NBE-1 to that other location; now we've lost both of them. This is such pure bull…." His words were lost in the very real sounds of a battle going on outside.

"What the hell was that?" Simmons demanded.

"I don't know, Peterson check out in the hallway." Bandacheck demanded as the man headed toward the door only to be stopped by Epps, Graham, Fig and several other soldiers.

"Hold it, back away slowly." Epps ordered.

"Soldier, put that gun down!" Bandacheck yelled.

"Soldier, I am ordering you under…." Simmons started to say until a completely angry Lennox stalked in with John Keller.

"Sector Seven doesn't exist, we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox snarled punching the closest Sector Seven agent.

"Your taking the side of those freaks who brought an alien feud to our planet!" Simmons yelled.

"They are not freaks, you kidnapped them and took something that belonged to them. You murdered half of their kind, and you murdered two families human families, you two are under arrest and will answer for your crimes." John Keller snapped.

Simmons and Bandacheck had decided they were going to escape, but the amusing thing was Lennox and Keller let them run out to face the anger of Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"I believe it to be poetic justice," Lennox said.

"I do as well," Keller said with a smile and added. "Saves on paper work," he said as they rounded up the other Sector Seven agents and scientists.

Simmons and Bandacheck were running down the hall, toward what they deemed as safety.

"I wonder why they aren't following us or trying to apprehend us for?" Simmons asked, as they opened the door and found standing in their full body size Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"Oh shit, I think there is our reason we weren't followed," Bandacheck mumbled as Optimus reached down and picked up Simmons; while Megatron reached for Bandacheck.

"You tortured us, you killed our men, and you offlined Samuel and Mikaela's parental units. You two are hereby charged with crimes against Cybertronians and the punishment for what you have done to a prime alone is ordered on our planet as capital punishment." Optimus said.

"Which is?" Simmons whispered.

"DEATH…." Growled the newly onlined Ironhide.

"Wait, let's talk about this," Simmons said.

"Talk….?" Optimus and Megatron asked looking at each other clearly having a private comm with each other.

"Okay," they both said placing the two men down on the ground.

"Talk to the hand…." Megatron said.

"What….?" Bandacheck asked as both men saw a shadow descending downward on them as only a garbled sounds were heard.

"Talk to the hand belonging to Jazz, because our audios are not working." Optimus said walking away with Megatron.

"Oh slag now, I have cooties." Jazz mumbled walking near Sunstreaker.

"I don't want those cooties, don't you dare touch me with that mess on your hands." Sunstreaker mumbled as Jazz approached him closer. "I mean it, Jazz!" he shouted.

Laughter was heard then, while away from the others Optimus sat looking away; while Megatron walked up to him.

"You are quiet, Optimus," he said.

Optimus smiled then.

"We are going home Megatron, finally able to bring back life to our home planet." Optimus said.

"We finally achieved what we wanted, and now we can finally we can become friends and brothers once more." Megatron said.

"Indeed, I missed the old Megatron for so long, thank you for finding him once more." Optimus said with a warm smile.

"Flamebrat, yes it is good to be back." Megatron said.

"Yes, I must agree with you, brother," Optimus said.

Meanwhile Lennox was standing with Sam, Mikaela and John Keller; Ratchet was standing nearby when they saw the Prime and ex warlord bonding once more.

"So, they are back being friends now?" Lennox asked.

"It's nice to see that happening," Epps said as Optimus Prime and Megatron headed back with their teams so they could get ready to leave Earth.

Several hours later…..

The Autobots and Decepticons headed back home, but still visited their human friends different times keeping an optic on their friends from afar making sure they stayed protected from harm.

Primus smiled that day, that two leaders who had started our best friends and brothers became enemies and then put aside their differences and joined together once more becoming friends and brothers against the face of adversity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
